edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Trek:Voyager
Ed Trek:Voyager is a based fanfic serie in the Ed Trek series.They are officers of EDS Voyager in a big space adventure.The Eds are set off with Voyager in some serious business with The Kids' Starfleet as they once again serve for The Eds' Starfleet.They are helped by Admiral Kristijan Matijević. Plot It has been a long time since the Eds were assigned from EDS Enterprise EE to EDS Voyager.And they were up on a mission as they destroyed the Kankers' flagship.And the Kankers have rebuilt their flagship and set on a revenge to get The Eds once and for all.However,since the war ended,The Kids' Starfleet became The Eds' Starfleet's allies,so,The Eds have help on the way.The Kids' Starfleet and Voyager encountered the Kankers' warship.After a big battle,The Kankers lose two decks and finally give up,however,The Kids' Starfleet' ships were left with severe damage and after two weeks,are repaired.They re-encountered the Kankers' flagship and engaged in a starship combat,at the end,The Kids' Starfleet and The Eds win with no damage. THE END Ships *'[[EDS Voyager|EDS ''Voyager]]:The only starship with a registry,mainly it's registry is NCC-74656.It is one of the four starships The Eds have been assigned to. *EDS Enterprise EE: The replica of the EDS Enterprise E. The only difference is that the new one has 3 Nacelles. It was only used for 1 month before it was stopped being used and got thrown away. It has none of the "Factory Extra's" the 1st ship had. *'''EDS Enterprise EEnE: The final ship of the Enterprise fleet. It retains the same body as Enterprise EE but it was painted asparagus. It has no extras. The ship is twice the size of the original Enterprise and Enterprise EE and has powerful ion cannons and laser turrets. *'Renagade Warship': The Kids starfleet's ship. It has a striking resemblance to the giant hawk but it has a purple silhouette of a evil warrior helmet on the bottom as the Kid starfleet symbol. The ship has a turbo laser gun as a well as a death ray. *'Polly Station': This ship was constructed by Sarah and Jimmy. It looks like Sarah's head with 3 jet engines firing out the back. The eyes are the only 2 windows on the ship. The mouth is in a bad-tempted look. It's weapons consist of ion cannons. *Phantom Sailer: This ship is a very mysterious ship constructed by Phantom after his first ship was destroyed. It resembles the Solar Sailer from Star Wars. The eyes are the only two windows on the ship. It's weapons are the the machine guns. *'Devestator Mark II Anti-Dork fighters:' These Kids starfleet's fighters are an improved version of the OAD fighters. They are larger, Scarier, and have enchanted Weapons and Fire Power as well as better Sheilding and speed. *'Splinter Attack Fighter:' Jonny's and Plank's new ship. It resembles the B-wing from Star Wars but the wings are shaped like Plank, the ship was used for the Kids starfleet to defend the Renagade Warship. *'Scamming II Ed Starfighters:' These Ed starfleet's fighters are an improved version the elite Ed Starfighters. They resemble the V-wing from the Star Wars but they have better sheildings and better fire power. They are modified with Missle launcher. Quotes Captain Eddy: Return fire on the Kankers' flagship!(Voyager fires photon torpedoes) May: Captain Lee,our shields are low!(Sparks fly on the bridge) Captain Lee: Can it! Fire torpedoes!(The Kankers fire at Voyager,but the ship dodges it.) Captain Eddy: Full starboard roll! Attack pattern Delta! Fire!(Voyager nails down one of the flagship's warp engines) Captain Lee: ''Curse you!'' Captain Kevin: Lt.Commander Jonny,fire at the Kankers! Jonny: Yes,sir! C'mon,Plank,give it your best shot!(Plank fires at the Kankers,only to hit their right warp engine)Eureka,Plank! Captain Kevin: Status! Jonny: ''Enemy right warp engine destroyed!'' Admiral Matijević: ''Alright,we wanna head off the Kankers.We need to be careful for what they could do next.'' Captain Eddy: Seems as a fine plan! Captain Kevin: But,admiral,how will we destroy the Kankers' flagship? Admiral Matijević: Voyager is armed with the strongest weapon,the transphasic torpedoes!One torpedo is enough to disable their flagship! See also *Ed Trek *Ed Trek: The Return of the Enterprise *Ed Trek: The Final Showdown Category:Fan-Fiction